


Делай, что хочешь (но спроси меня сначала)

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek is a gentleman, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Stiles is sexy without trying, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза есть потрясающий парень, и нет абсолютно никакой сексуальной жизни. Ему это не очень нравится. (Или реализация Секретного Плана Стайлза По Соблазнению<sup>™</sup>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Делай, что хочешь (но спроси меня сначала)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whatever you want (but you're gonna have to ask me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519188) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> От перводчика: рейтинг фф не с бухты-барахты (и, чёрт, кто ж знал, что непристойные слова иногда бывает так трудно подобрать). Приятного прочтения!

У Стайлза никогда не было парня…ну или девушки, если это так важно. Так что, когда они с Дереком начали встречаться во время его последнего года в школе, Стайлз совершенно не имел никакого представления о том, как, когда и что должно происходить. В прошлом месяце всё казалось таким простым и очевидным, когда он внезапно решил, что _больше не может мириться с этим_ и кинулся на Дерека с завидной решимостью, несмотря на полнейшую уверенность в том, что его после такого свирепо швырнут в стенку. 

(В тот день, всё же, контакт со стенкой у Стайлза _был,_ но, вообще-то, лишь потому, что Дерек прижал его к ближайшей, чтобы поцеловать сильнее. И это было совсем другое дело, поэтому стоило тех не особо заметных синяков). 

Всё шло прекрасно с того момента. Правда. Дерек в открытую отдавал _предпочтение_ Стайлзу, постоянно ставя его на первое место и прислушиваясь к его мнению; это доводило бет едва ли не до ручки и заставляло Стайлза захлёбываться самодовольством. 

Когда они оставались одни, Стайлз видел ту сторону характера Дерека, о существовании которой ранее лишь подозревал. Эта сторона была терпеливой, весёлой и поразительно тёплой. Вместо того, чтобы хмуриться, когда Стайлз шутил, Дерек пусть и не особо умело, но мягко улыбался. Для Стайлза эти редкие улыбки были самыми заветными сокровищами. 

Но просто... 

Больше не было никаких _синяков._ Так повелось с самого первого раза. Не то чтобы Дерек его не целовал. Напротив, он целовал Стайлза при встрече и прощании... То было сухое соприкосновение губ с губами, после которого Стайлз всегда наклонялся вперёд, а Дерек делал шаг _назад._ Дерек целовал его так каждый день, словно это было уже привычкой. Словно они много лет _женаты._

И поцелуями всё и ограничивалось. Стайлз готов был _сдохнуть._

Ладно, может быть он и не особо старался, когда придумывал свой Секретный План По Соблазнению ™, но чисто вины Стайлза тут не было. Это всё Дерек. Люди с идеальными лицами, сексуальными бровями, приятным смехом и _мускулами_ , не вьются вокруг 18-летних девственников, даже не ПЫТАЯСЬ заняться с ними сексом. Это как-то совершенно безответственно и совсем не честно. 

Итак, Секретный План По Соблазнению™, Стадия Один: засунуть в рот как можно больше всего, когда Дерек рядом, и заставить его заметить это. 

Ну да, это был не самый прекрасный и продуманный план, но мозг у Стайлза просто _смялся_ под сокрушительным весом накопившейся похоти. Так что, учитывая обстоятельства, это было лучшее, что он мог придумать. 

Стайлз начал с классики — леденцов на палочках, фруктового льда и т.п. Но не важно, как старательно он их облизывал и посасывал, даже добавляя тихий стон или два для пущего эффекта, Дерек никогда не обращал особого внимания. Единственного достижения удалось добиться, когда Стайлз ел мороженое в рожке, глядя, как оборотни дерутся во дворе у Дерека. Да и то, это произошло только потому, что Стайлз уронил мороженое на себя, и все смеялись над ним. 

— Ну хватит, — простонал Стайлз, когда Скотт упал на землю и стал по ней кататься. — Это не было _настолько_ смешно. 

— Вообще-то, было, — сказал Дерек. — Ты выглядел таким _грустным._

Дерек улыбался одной из тех мягких улыбок, так что, день вроде бы прошёл не зря. Затем Дерек вновь сосредоточил своё внимание на Айзеке, показывая тому какой-то замысловатый боевой захват. 

Стайлз вдохнул и стал обозревать нанесённый ущерб. Серьёзно, шоколадная помадка была повсюду. Парень слизнул полосу, которая тянулась по внутренней стороне его руки к запястью. Затем он провёл языком по всей длине ладони и закончил кончиком среднего пальца, потому что по руке было размазано достаточное количество мороженого, которого не хотелось напрасно тратить. 

— Ауч, _бля,_ Дерек! — воскликнул Айзек. 

Стайлз вовремя успел вскинуть голову, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек вынимал у Айзека из плеча кончики своих когтей. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Дерек, виновато отводя взгляд. — Я не... Прости. Я отвлёкся. 

— Такого с тобой обычно не случается, — заметил Айзек, заворожено наблюдая за затягивающимися ранами на бицепсе. — Никогда не случается, вообще-то. 

— Задумался на минуту, — сказал Дерек. — Этого не повториться. У тебя шоколад по всему лицу, Стайлз. 

— Правда? — Стайлз начал вытирать лицо, а затем остановился. — Ты заметил? 

— У тебя на лице вся двойная порция. Трудно не заметить, — Дерек пожал плечами как ни в чём не бывало, но Стайлз видел его немного покрасневшие кончики ушей и внутренне ликовал. _Победа._

Следующей частью плана была одежда, о которой Стайлз знал лишь понаслышке. В конечном счёте, он решил опереться на то, что ему самому нравиться видеть на Дереке — футболки в облипку, открытые воротники, узкие джинсы и прочее. Когда Дерек носил такого вида одежду, Стайлзу хотелось просто взять и _сорвать_ её. Само собой разумеется, это было хорошей причиной для смены имиджа, правда ведь? 

— Я принёс твой имбирный эль, — сказал Дерек, заходя в комнату Стайлза. Он пришёл помочь с домашкой. — И нет, тебе нельзя смешивать его с отцовским... Что на тебе _надето?_

— Э, ну... 

Стайлзу казалось, что он выглядел очень даже ничего. На нём были новые чёрные джинсы, сидевшие немного плотнее и ниже на бёдрах, чем он привык, и обтягивающая серая футболка с Ramones, которую он не носил со времён последнего скачка в росте. 

— Просто пробую что-то новое, я полагаю, — Стайлз медленно повернулся, стараясь выглядеть так, как себя не чувствовал: уверенным и немного небрежным. — Что думаешь? 

— Переоденься во что-нибудь другое, — Дерек по-настоящему _рыкнул_ на него, а этого давненько не случалось. Голос оборотня звучал так, словно тот _обезумел._ Это было совсем не то, на что Стайлз рассчитывал. 

— Что? Зачем? 

— Затем, что эта футболка пахнет нафталином, — пояснил Дерек. — Очень сильно. Выбери что-нибудь другое. — Он вздрогнул, наклонился вперёд и несмело чмокнул Стайлза в щёку. — Пожалуйста. Извини за резкость. Пойду подготовлю твои карточки по химии. 

— Ага, ладно, — отозвался Стайлз, теряя надежду. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы выкинуть последний козырь и начать раздеваться прямо на глазах у Дерека, но в последнюю минуту передумал и пошёл переодеваться в ванную. 

Ещё неделя была потрачена на подобные манёвры: придание телу соблазнительных поз, медленное втирание лосьона от загара в шею, слизывание пенки от капучино с большого пальца. Это длилось до того момента, пока Стайлз не пришёл к мысли, которую никогда раньше не рассматривал, хотя, наверное, стоило. 

Возможно (да наверняка так и есть), что _он нравился Дереку не настолько._

И это было фигово, реально не круто. И было бы не настолько фигово, если бы Дерек не разыгрывал это не-пойми-что перед Стайлзом и не делал вид, что они чувствуют одно и то же. И этот первый поцелуй теперь уже казался лихорадочным бредом, смытым реальностью с невинными родительскими поцелуями, выражающими совершенно платонические чувства. 

Дерек, скорее всего, его просто _терпел._ И, наверное, он думал, что делал доброе дело, но _нет._ Это было самое жестокое, с чем Стайлз сталкивался по отношению к себе. Так что, он рванул к дому Дерека, чтобы всё ему высказать. 

— С меня _хватит_ , — проорал Стайлз, как только переступил порог. — ХВАТИТ. Ты слышишь? Не нужно мне угождать. Это оскорбительно. Иди ты в жопу. 

— Эй, — Дерек внезапно появился на лестнице, а затем спрыгнул вниз, игнорируя ступеньки. 

Жизнь Стайлза — просто _отстой,_ потому что на Дереке не было футболки. Пот блестел капельками в его яремной ямке, словно Стайлз только что оторвал Дерека от тренировки. Это был самый несправедливый день во всемирной истории. 

— В чём проблема, Стайлз? Что я сделал? 

— Что ты сделал? — Стайлз наигранно всплеснул руками. — Ты _ничего_ не сделал. Я не идиот, понятно? Я знаю, я не разворот в журнале, но я думал... — oн с раздражением потёр глаза ладонями. — Ты поцеловал меня _так._ И я никогда так... И это было... И я предположил, что, возможно, ты думал об этом, думал обо _мне_ так же, как я... Как я думаю о тебе. И я думаю уже, кажется, вечность, а всё становится только хуже. Я думаю о твоих плечах, твоей коже и твоих бёдрах, о твоих губах и руках. О твоих _руках,_ Дерек! И я хочу... 

— Чего ты хочешь, — произнёс Дерек, подходя ближе, словно всё было так просто. 

— Ты _знаешь,_ чего я хочу, мудила. Я хочу чувствовать твои руки, чувствовать _тебя на себе. Постоянно._ И я... — Стайлз почувствовал покалывание подступающих слёз и сморгнул, потому что, _боже,_ как же всё это унизительно. — Я не хочу непонятно чего, не хочу твоей _жалости._ Я хочу, кого-то, кому было бы трудно держать руки при себе, ясно? Потому что быть с тобой и не дотрагиваться до тебя — чёртова пытка. И мне нужен кто-нибудь понимающий каково это. Мне _нужно..._

— Стайлз, — сказал Дерек, словно ему физически больно. И Стайлзу просто _не хотелось ничего слышать._

— Я знаю. _Знаю._ Но всё нормально, — Стайлз хмыкнул. — Ну не нормально. Ужасно, вообще-то. Но мы друзья, и это здорово. — Он закрыл глаза и сжал руки в кулаки. — Это важно. Это важнее всего остального, так что тебе больше не нужно... 

Тут Стайлз был вынужден прерваться, потому что губы Дерека были на его губах. Внезапно они оба оказались возле стены и _ох,_ именно так Стайлз всё и запомнил. Изгиб позвоночника болел под давлением чужого тела, руки Дерека скользили вверх и вниз, словно он не мог решить, где хочет дотронуться больше всего. Язык мужчины двигался в отчаянном поиске, будто Дерек понимал каково это, будто хотел того же и так же сильно... 

— Я, _хннгааааа,_ — Стайлз глотнул ртом воздух, немного дёргаясь, когда Дерек прикусил его за ухо, а затем провёл языком по краям раковины. — Я рискну предположить, что имело место быть некоторое недопонимание, здесь... 

— О боже, да _замолчи_ уже, — простонал Дерек. — Просто... Я просто пытался быть _вежливым,_ придурок. Ну почему ты просто не _спросил._ Ты всегда... — Дерек боролся с футболкой Стайлза, который совершенно позабыл как работают руки. — Ты же всегда, всегда до этого момента говорил мне, чего хочешь от меня. Как я должен был... Стайлз, _сними_ это. 

— Ладно, только... 

Но прежде, чем Стайлз сумел взять под контроль свои конечности, Дерек рыкнул и разрезал футболку, проведя своим _когтем_ линию от воротника. О, _боже,_ затем он схватил и потянул за ткань, которая поддалась как бумажная салфетка. 

— Мне эта футболка нравилась, — слабо пожаловался Стайлз лишь для проформы. 

Глаза Дерека бегали от живота и груди Стайлза к горлу парня, сияя нетерпением и _голодом._ Стайлз не мог перестать дрожать. 

— Даааа, — выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек положил на него свои широкие ладони и с сильным давлением неторопливо провёл ими вниз по бокам к бёдрам в особо собственнической манере. 

— Могу я... — Дерек замер, зацепившись пальцами за пояс джинсов Стайлза. 

Вместо ответа Стайлз наградил Дерека самым непристойным взглядом, на который был способен, и расстегнул пуговицу самостоятельно. Дерек наклонился ближе и уткнулся лбом Стайлзу в ключицу, тяжело дыша и заворожено глядя, как пальцы Стайлза борются с молнией. 

Стайлз подавился нервным смешком и несмело попытался укусить Дерека за основание шеи. Дерек издал сдавленный мягкий стон. Прежде Стайлз ничего подобного не слышал, поэтому его долгом было проделать это снова, в то же самое место, но намного сильнее. 

— _Стайлз,_ — прошипел Дерек и притянул парня к себе за шлевки на джинсах, тем самым создав восхитительное соприкосновение, от которого в глазах у Стайлза потемнело и колени подогнулись. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Стайлз почти задыхался. 

Он слегка двинул бёдрами, чтобы помочь Дереку стянуть джинсы вниз и снять их вместе с кедами, потому что даже мысль о том, чтобы остановиться и развязать шнурки была просто _невыносимой._

— Как ты хочешь теперь... _Эй!_

Дерек оторвал Стайлза от пола за бёдра и, выгодно используя стену, постепенно расположился между его разведенных ног. Руки Стайлза разместились на бицепсах мужчины, и парень чувствовал поддерживающую его силу в каждом изгибе мышц, чувствовал лёгкие содрогания и подёргивания, которые казались совершенно не связанными с нагрузкой. 

— Ноги вокруг меня, — скомандовал Дерек, но его приказ вышел больше похожим на мольбу. 

Cтайлз был только счастлив подчиниться. С некоторой помощью у него получилось поднять ноги и сцепить лодыжки у Дерека на пояснице. Затем Дерек вновь стал целовать его, пьяняще и яростно, одновременно вжимая в стенку уверенными сводящими с ума движениями. Было немного больно в том месте, где молния джинсов Дерека соприкасалась с боксерами Стайлза (потому что они забыли о штанах Дерека, _верно_... вся эта сексуальная штука требует логики, на которую никто из них в данный момент не был способен). Но дискомфорт был легко перевешен тем фактом, что Стайлз мог чувствовать выпуклость члена Дерека, горячего и твёрдого, прямо напротив своего собственного. 

Стайлзу, в конце концов, всё-таки пришлось разорвать поцелуй, потому что в его груди всё горело огнём от недостатка кислорода. Он схватил Дерека за волосы и стал глотать ртом воздух, прислонившись лицом к плечу мужчины. 

— Я думаю, — выдохнул Стайлз, — в смысле да, чёрт, я определенно точно кончу, как бы _сейчас,_ извини, ты не мог бы, Дерек... 

— _Конечно,_ — Дерек счастливо вздохнул, прямо напротив его горла... Щетина оцарапала в этом месте нежную кожу, и это было тем, что Стайлзу нужно. 

Рот парня приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, и Стайлз задрожал всем телом у Дерека в руках. Не смотря на это, Дерек сунул ладонь Стайлзу в боксеры, как раз вовремя, чтобы пустить последнюю волну дрожи. Она была настолько сильной, что Стайлз резко изогнулся всем телом и случайно приложился о стенку затылком. 

— Оу, — воскликнул Стайлз. — Мммммм. 

— Чёрт! Ты в порядке? — рассмеялся Дерек, запуская пальцы в волосы Стайлзу, словно искал шишку. 

Дерек спрятал свой нос у парня под подбородком и некоторое время удовлетворенно _обнюхивал_ Стайлза, а когда, наконец, отстранился, на его лице сияла такая яркая широкая улыбка, что смотреть прямо на неё было практически невозможно. 

— О даа, — ответил Стайлз. — Великолепно. Просто _чудесно._ Теперь поставь меня. Есть план. 

Дерек расхохотался и осторожно опустил Стайлза на пол. Затем оборотень зашёлся в новом приступе хохота, когда вынужден был помочь парню держать вертикальное положение. 

— Прекрати, а то у меня появиться комплекс, — проворчал Стайлз, на что Дерек покачал головой. 

— Просто я счастлив, — ответил он, легко и просто, и _вау,_ Стайлз не думал, что может чувствовать себя лучше, чем в данный момент, но Дерек опять доказал обратное. — Ну и какой план? 

— Такой, — отозвался Стайлз. Он схватил Дерека за бёдра и повернул его спиной к стене, а затем упал на колени. 

— Ты не, эээ, — сказал Дерек. Широко открытыми глазами он уставился Стайлза, который стягивал с него джинсы вместе с нижним бельём до лодыжек. — Ты, правда, не должен... 

— Я, _правда_ , должен, — ответил Стайлз, затаив дыхание. 

Он облизал губы и уставился, пребывая в полнейшем восторге. Стоящий колом член Дерека был темно-красным от прилившей крови и, находясь на уровне глаз, казался просто огромным. Стайлз протянул руку, и Дерек застонал ещё до того момента, как Стайлз до него дотронулся. Наверное, это было самым лестным, с чем Стайлзу приходилось сталкиваться в своей жизни. 

— Тебе придётся потерпеть меня немного, — Стайлз осторожно взялся за основание, — потому что я понятия не имею, что делаю. 

— Поверь мне, это не конец света, — приглушенно произнёс Дерек и вдавил ладони в стену. 

— Ну не знаю, конец уже вижу, — заулыбался парень. 

Стайлз услышал, как смех Дерека превратился в низкий протяжный стон. Он не мог взять слишком глубоко, к тому же, эта штука с зубами в теории казалась проще, чем выходило на практике... Но Дерек продолжал издавать эти нетерпеливые пронзительные звуки, и даже случайное участие зубов, кажется, было чем-то хорошим, судя по тому, как Дерек зашипел и схватил Стайлза за затылок в первый раз, когда это произошло. 

— Это, — Стайлз отстранился и посмотрел вверх, проверяя. — Это ведь нормально? Должен я... 

— Боже, не останавливайся, почему ты _остановился,_ — рыкнул Дерек, сводя брови в недовольстве. 

Ладно, ответ принят. Стайлз вернулся к своему занятию. Он положил свободную руку на напряжённый пресс Дерека и сымпровизировал какой-то финт языком. Определённо, Стайлз делал успехи, судя по тому, как Дерек выгнулся у стены. 

— Стайлз, ты, _ох,_ — произнёс Дерек, а затем по-настоящему _взвыл,_ не открывая рта, когда Стайлз вопросительно хмыкнул в ответ. — Твой _рот._ Невыносимо. Эти чёртовы _эскимо,_ ну зачем ты... Я думал, что _умру._

— Эй, я бы сделал это неделями раньше, — заметил Стайлз и небрежно провёл языком от основания до головки. 

Дерек откинул голову назад, невольно застонав, и Стайлз просто обязан был прерваться, чтобы растянуть губы в довольной усмешке. 

— Ты сам виноват, — добавил Стайлз и стал уверенно надрачивать Дереку, параллельно с нежностью водя носом по бедру мужчины. — Нам нужно навёрстывать. Можешь трахнуть меня в следующий раз. 

— Дааа, — согласился Дерек. — _Да!_

— А потом, может быть, я трахну тебя, — предложил Стайлз, в основном ради шутки, но затем Дерек ударил ладонью по стене и замер в напряжении. Он кончил с коротким вскриком, его бедро сильно дрожало под щекой Стайлза. 

— Неплохо, — Стайлз закусил губу, сдерживая смех. 

Теперь он был практически полностью измазан спермой. Она была на его подбородке, даже немного на шее. И Стайлз был так счастлив, что не знал, что с собой делать. 

- _Ни слова,_ — предупредил Дерек, безвольно соскальзывая вниз по стене. Он усадил Стайлза к себе на колени и стал покрывать поцелуями его лицо, и это должно было бы быть просто отвратительно, _учитывая обстоятельства,_ но почему-то не было. — Я отказываюсь иметь дело с твоей гордостью по этому поводу. 

— Ох, а я вот собираюсь гордиться этим _вечно,_ — сказал Стайлз, прижимаясь теснее. — Я тебя соблазнил, честно и справедливо. Взял измором. Признай это. 

— Вот и нет, — фыркнул Дерек. — Я хочу тебя всё время и при любых обстоятельствах, — он уткнулся носом Стайлзу в шею. — Тебе ничего не нужно _делать_ для этого. 

— Ого. 

_Нифига себе!_

— Ну, раз так, то я буду гордиться _этим._

— Делай, что хочешь, — вздохнул Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза в щёку. 


End file.
